


9º A Winter’s Ball

by Cho_Sofia



Series: The Hamilton songfics (not really) [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Minor Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cho_Sofia/pseuds/Cho_Sofia
Summary: “Hey, Hey, Hey”Just Alex and John being dumb boyfriends and competing to see who’s the best with the ladies.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: The Hamilton songfics (not really) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127933
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	9º A Winter’s Ball

**Author's Note:**

> It has nothing to do with the fic, but happy women's day :)

\- I’m sure I’m a better player than you. – John slurred, an arm around Alexander.

\- You wish! – Alex replied, a bit louder than necessary as they were practically on top of each other. – I know my ways with the ladies. – John just snorted at that.

\- Wanna bet? – John smirked, Alexander perked up at that, eyes sparkling.

\- Is that a challenge? – Alex matched the other’s smirk. – If so, I’m in.

\- Great! – John looked around at the bar. – At the end of the night, the one who has more numbers wins. But has to be a women’s number. No cheating.

\- What do I gain if I win? – Alexander was participating in it, doesn’t matter the prize. 

\- You’re not gonna win. – John mumbled. – But the loser could pay for next time’s drinks.

\- You’re on. 

They shook hands and got up, ready to truly start the night.

\- Are they aware that… - Hercules looked at Lafayette, amused.

\- Probably not. – Laf chuckled. - Nous avons 2 idiots comme amis. (We have 2 idiots as friends)

\- You know I don’t speak French, right? – Hercules glanced confused at Laf, the man just shrugged. 

\- Who’s gonna tell them they’ve been dating for almost 4 years?

\- Not me. And besides, I’m curious of what’s going to happen. – The 2 toast at that, laughing and eyes fixed on their dumb friends.

Alexander was feeling lightheaded and the bar seemed tilted. He took a deep breath and went to the bar where some people were getting drinks. He was not going to lose to Laurens. Who the man thought he was? He’s the great Alexander Hamilton and he’s reliable with the ladies.

\- Hi there. – He sat down next to a pretty woman in a light blue dress. – May I say you’re beautiful. – She looked at him, confused.

\- Ahm, thank you, I guess. – She looked around then fixed her eyes on Alexander’s. – Are you drunk?

\- Of course not. – He puffed, outraged. – I was just hoping that a gorgeous woman like you would give me the honour of having her number. – To his surprised the woman just laughed, loud.

\- Oh my god, Alex. – She took a paper and wrote down her number. – You’ll have to explain to me later what happened. Okay?

\- Of course, mi lady. – That had another chuckle. – My name’s Alexander Hamilton. May I know your name.

\- Eliza Schuyler. – She said simply, a glint and a small grin in her face. Then she walked away.

Satisfied with his performance, Alexander got up and walked around, looking for his next victim, just almost falling and stumbling 3 times. Until he saw a shorter woman with a red dress drinking alone.

\- Hey, may I introduce myself? – He swooped next to the woman’s chair, surprising her. – I’m Alexander Hamilton. 

\- I think I already knew that. – She looked suspiciously at him. He just smiled back.

\- What is a woman like you doing here alone? – She raised an eyebrow, curious.

\- Waiting for my lover. – She sipped her drink.

\- Well, it’s not a great partner if makes you wait like this. – He tried his best charming smile. 

\- I’m not sure if you really want to talk about her like that. – She said in amusement, obviously enjoying herself.

\- Making a woman like you wait is a sin. – He gave her a paper. – May I have your number?

\- You already… - She stopped midsentence. – You know what, yes, of course. – She wrote her number and walked away as well. – The name’s Maria Reynolds. – She smirked, disappearing in the crowd.

Feeling proud of himself, Alexander continued on his adventure. He could see the defeat of John right in front of him. He wobbled his way through the small crowd and saw a tall woman, she looked more confident and assertive. It had to be her. So he stumbled his way till he was in front of her.

\- What now? – She rolled her eyes, annoyed. He was taken aback by her tone.

\- Ahm. I-I… – He said eloquently. – I’m Alexander Hamilton.

\- Not another one. – She sighed. He decided to ignore her comment, coughing.

\- You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied. – He tried a smile.

\- Not that again. – She looked at him unimpressed, crossing her arms. – I already gave John my number, I will not give it to you.

\- B-But I…

\- Shh. – She stopped him, entertained by Alex’s incredulous face. – It’s a no. Now go Alexander, I don’t have time to waste on your drunk ass. – She shooed him away. 

Feeling disoriented and perplexed, Alex made his way to the table were his friends still were sited. He just dropped down, in shock, as Herc and Laf laughed in his face, obviously witnessing everything that had happened. Fortunately, John appeared not long after, in a close state as Alex, just sat down and drank a shot.

\- Are you alright, mon amis? – Laf asked, trying to contain a smirk.

\- I-I’m perplexed. – Alex whispered.

\- Absolutely devastated. – John nodded.

\- Yeah you had bad luck. – Hercules smiled at them, still amused. – How, in this whole bar, did you 2 go to the only 4 women you already knew?

\- Quite impressive, I may say. – Laf agreed.

\- What? – Alex and John looked at them confused, the 2 more sober friends just laughed.

\- Now. Who won? – Herc asked excited. The two shorties turned to each other.

\- I’m sure I won. – John said, smugly. 

\- No. I won. – Alex pouted, unsure of the outcome. – At 3 we say how many.

\- 1 – Laf counted. – 2 and 3! – They shouted.

\- 2! – Alex and John said at the exact same time.

\- What? – Alex looked confused.

\- We tied? – John gasped. – Who do you have the number of?

\- Eliza and Maria Reynolds. – John visibly shivered. – Why?

\- They’re scary. – John mumbled. Herc and Laf tried very hard not to laugh as Alex paid maximum attention. – I tried to ask Maria’s number, but then this Eliza girl appeared and almost kicked me away from her girlfriend. – Alex only nodded, clearly not understanding a word. 

\- And you? Who do you have the number of?

\- Peggy and Angelica Schuyler. – John pointed in the direction of 2 young women. This time it was Alexander who shivered. – What?

\- Angelica is terrifying. – Alex looked at the tall woman, seeing her scowl from there. – She shooed me away, it was humiliating.

That had the 2 silent men laughing their asses off. Laf even fell from the chair, shouting French words neither of them understood (Alexander could understand if he was in his right state of mind, which he wasn’t). Hercules punched the table as he cried from laughter. John and Alexander had matching frowns.

\- Why are you laughing? – Alexander asked, feeling betrayed.

\- Y-You guys. – Herc tried to stop, only for another wave of laughter taking over him. 

\- What did we do?

\- The girls are going to mock you for forever. – Laf sat back on the stool. – Mon petit lion. – Laf looked at Alex with the most seriousness he could. – You and mon cher John are dating. 

\- And you just tried to hit on your friends.

After a moment realization drained on the 2 idiots, skin going paler. They looked at each other in pure horror. 

\- Not telling anyone. – John was the first to speak, voice cracking.

\- Not a word. – Alex agreed. – But, who’s paying next time? – John smiled at his boyfriend, snuggling closer to him.

\- I’ll pay next time. – He glanced at his friends. – For silence. – Laf and Herc only nodded, knowing that the Schuyler Sisters would tell everyone about this. So, free drinks.

\- Good. – John kissed Alex sweetly and the 2 dropped down, hugging each other and sleeping their drunkenness away.

\- Not bringing them home. – Laf stated, getting up and blowing the man a kiss. – Your turn, mon amour. – Herc groaned in annoyance, ready to bring the 2 dumb boyfriends home.

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing for "Helpless", if someone has any idea please share


End file.
